Happy Birthday, Sakura Haruno
by APenguinWhoWrites
Summary: Sasuke has a hard time expressing his true feeling for Sakura. So he decides to give her a birthday present which he hopes says it all. Inspired by the concept art for Sakura in the Naruto: The Last movie.


**Author's Note: Hi! Just a quick note to explain the origins of the idea. I wrote this five minutes ago after seeing Sakura concept art for the new Naruto movie. In it, Sakura seems to be wearing a necklace which resembles the Uchiha fan symbol. I got really excited at the idea, hence this story was badly written and rushed. So sorry for any typos or if Sasuke or Sakura are out of character.**

**Also, I would like to note that these characters don't belong to me. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I'm just manipulating them for my own enjoyment :)**

Sasuke held Sakura's hand tightly as they made their way through the village. He knew that once the sun was above the village he would no longer have the birthday girl to himself. She was eighteen now, he thought, and growing more beautiful by the day.

Sakura smiled at him, the inner twelve-year old in her going crazy. The two of them had been growing closer ever since the war ended, sharing a few treasured kisses and moments. Sakura was surprised by the gentle and warm side of Sasuke. She always knew it was there, but she never expected him to be asking her out on romantic walks and treating her ramen. Ramen…even whenever they were on dates Naruto's chaperone spirit remained.

" How does it feel to be eighteen?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nearly stumbled, she had been caught off guard by the very un-Sasuke question.

" Eh, it's slowly starting to kick in, I guess."

" Are you excited for the party?"

" Ah, trust Naruto and Ino. I can't wait but…" she paused, her bright green eyes focused on Sasuke. " …it's moment's like these that really make a birthday, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grinned. He stopped. Sakura looked around. He had led her to the Bench. The one where she almost kissed Naruto ( pretending to be Sasuke ), admitted her love for Sasuke, and after the war promised him to be his light in the dark. That promise was sealed with a kiss, and a lot of rain.

" This bench has seen some things, hasn't it Sakura?" Sasuke disturbed her thoughts again. Sakura nodded, speechless.

" Are you feeling nostalgic, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. She knew her face was bright red, but she couldn't let Sasuke win this. She had promised herself to stay on equal ground with Sasuke if she was ever going to be the light.

" You could say so," he took a step forward.

And so did Sakura.

" Sasuke-kun…"

" Sakura, I…" Sasuke reached into his pocket and took out what Sakura presumed to be a locket. " I can't tell you how much you and that baka Naruto mean to me. It took me a while to learn how to have a family and trust people again, but I think I'm on a road to recovery."

" That is the best birthday present you could give me," Sakura said, her features relaxing. Sasuke reached out for her hand and brought her even closer.

" I think that your promise to me is what keeps me going, Sakura. Ever since that day, I've always thought of you as someone who is very close and important to me. Team 7 is my family, but you're…"

Sasuke unclenched his hand. Sakura gasped as she noticed the Uchiha fan resting comfortably in his palm. She felt the cold metal on her neck, but was soothed by Sasuke's warm hands tenderly holding her shoulders.

" Sasuke-kun…you think of me as…"

" I've always thought of you as someone who…deserves to wear the Uchiha crest and…" Sasuke was fumbling. He couldn't get the right words out. Her had been rehearsing the speech for days, anytime he was alone he wanted to say those lines the way she deserved to hear them.

But Sakura didn't want to hear more. She placed her finger on his lips, " Shhh Sasuke-kun, if you keep talking I won't be able to show you how grateful I am."

Sakura jumped up and planted her lips on Sasuke's. He embraced her tighter, only then noticing the tears of joy on Sakura's cheeks. In that moment he knew he had made the right choice.

_In the evening_

" Ne…SAKURA-CHAN! What's that on your neck!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura blushed. All the guests had turned their heads towards them.

" It's a gift," Sakura whispered, dying from embarrassment.

" Do you have a problem with that?" Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura. He as good timing, Sakura thought.

Naruto's face wore a mischievous grin as he leaned forward and began whispering in their ears, " You know, you can always use Sakura's bedroom. Nobody is walking down that corridor, the music is loud and I can keep your parent's occupied if you want!"

" BAKA!" the pair exclaimed, grabbing Naruto by his collar and throwing him into the arms of an oblivious Hinata.


End file.
